md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Bonds
Broken Bonds is the first episode of the ninth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 178th episode overall. Broken Bonds aired on October 4, 2019, and was preceded by Find the Light and followed by Disconnection. Plot Past In Camelot, teens Lanval and Tom have a swordfight. When Tom loses, Lanval encourages him, and Tom is reminded of his dream to help King Arthur fulfill his prophecy of finding Excalibur becoming king. Arthur is disappointed when he, Lancelot and Percival eavesdrop and hear this, and decide to banish Tom so that the prophecy can be fulfilled at Arthur’s own pace. Tom is publicly humiliated and belittled by Arthur and the knights, who twist their story to give him a bad reputation, and force him to leave and never return or they’ll kill his family; Tom leaves under the impression that Lanval told Arthur. Some time later, Tom manipulates Dr. Facilier in the Enchanted Forest into helping him get revenge on those in Camelot; in return, he offers to help Facilier in his own revenge plots. Whilst out walking one day, they encounter the younger Evil Queen, and Tom creates an aliance amongst the three of them, with plans to wipe out Snow White as well. Tom becomes fed up with waiting for Facilier and the Evil Queen to help him get his revenge, and is furious when he realises that Facilier is falling in love with her; she is beginning to feel the same. Tom uses Facilier’s own magic to banish him to the New Enchanted Forest, which angers the Evil Queen, who shrinks Tom down to the size of a thumb. Present Zelena, overwhelmed with the powers and job of the Light Guardian, has an argument with Chad that makes her question their relationship. She confides in Roger, when Tinker Bell shows up to reveal that a nuckelavee has mysteriously appeared and is rampaging through Storybrooke. With the help of Gideon, Diaval and Lanval, Zelena uses the Light Dagger to immobilise it in front of the citizens, saving them. Regina finally calls Drizella out, desperate for redemption still, who is becoming extremely clingy and irritating. Hurt, Drizella sits alone at the Storybrooke Heritage Park, where Diaval and Lanval approach her. They suggest that she apologise to some of her other victims, instead of just Regina. Meanwhile, Henry reveals to Lucy that he and Ella are thinking about divorcing. Regina takes Alice and Robin to Arendelle, where Elsa and Anna report a problem; citizens claim to have seen the Krampus, and, due to it being Christmas soon, worry that something bad is coming for their kingdom. Elsa and Anna journey into the snowy forest with Alice and Robin, eventually finding an eerily modern hallway underneath a hill of snow. They decide against exploring until further notice. Regina holds a meeting with the Royal Team, announcing that Lucy is going to spending more time with her due to her parents’ issues; Zelena reveals that the Light Dagger created a prison for monsters and villains in the basement of the Royal Castle, where the nuckelavee has been locked away. Regina ponders why the United Realms are suddenly threatened again by what seems like a mysterious force... Characters (in order of appearance) * Lanval * Tom Thumb (first appearance) * Wicked Witch of the West * Chad Verum * Evil Queen * Drizella Tremaine * King Arthur * Sir Lancelot * Sir Percival * Diaval * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Lucy Mills * Henry Mills * Cinderella (New Enchanted Forest) * Arendelle Guard 1 * Kristoff * Elsa * Anna * Granny * Roger Radcliffe * Tinker Bell * Dr. Facilier * Nuckelavee (first appearance) * Gideon * Magic Mirror Timeline * The past events in Camelot leading up to Tom Thumb’s banishment takes place after Robin Hood falls in love with Maid Marian in Heart of Gold and before King Leopold meets the Genie in Fruit of the Poisonous Tree. * The past events in which Tom Thumb meets Dr. Facilier and the Evil Queen take place after the Huntsman spares Snow White in The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter and before Snow White meets Red Riding Hood in Red Handed. * The past events in which Tom Thumb, Dr. Facilier and the Evil Queen’s aliance fall apart take place after the first spark of true love in Heartless and before Princess Anna leaves Arendelle in A Tale of Two Sisters. Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Once Upon a Time episodes